Fifteen1
by curiousbabe
Summary: This is set during the last page of book 15. Very Morreli friendly, but a total Babe story. When Joe kisses Stephanie she realizes her true feeling for Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, nor am I making any money. All character's belong to JE, I'm just using for my own needs (yeah, I wish!).

This is set in the last seen of book fifteen.

Joe and I were sitting on his couch, and he got that look in his eye. I thought oh boy, and my hormones were doing a happy dance. We still haven't worked anything out between us, but it has been to long since I had sex. At this point I didn't want to talk about our problems.

Joe leaned in and kissed me. He's a great kisser, not Ranger quality, but Ranger is sex on legs. Joe's kiss was great, but I stopped him. I couldn't do it, I couldn't have sex with him. I always had this problem with Ranger. I wanted to have sex with him, but the guilt wouldn't allow me to. I could never cheat on Joe. I know what your thinking, Ranger and I did have sex that one glorious night, but Joe and I were broken up at the time, and I know he hasn't been completely faithful to me during our off periods either.

After Scrog shot Ranger I told Joe I loved him, but what I didn't tell him was that I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Ranger. OMG! I knew I loved Ranger, but I never let myself think about it before. That's it I'm in love with Ranger. We've been spending so much time together lately, and I've been staying in his apartment. That's why I couldn't sleep in the bed at the same time as Ranger, I wouldn't have been able to stop him. Yes I did stop him, but it took every last ounce of will power I had. I had to leave because I knew I couldn't stay there anymore. If I did I would jump him, and my heart couldn't handle it if he rejected me.

I know Ranger wouldn't reject me sexually, but I need him. I need him like I need air to breathe. I cannot live without him. There you have it, I never thought that way about Joe. I guess that's why I could never commit to marry him. When Joe kissed me I felt like I was cheating on Ranger.

When I asked Ranger why the word on the street is that I'm his woman, he told me only I would think otherwise. Now I understand what he means. Sure Joe is my boyfriend, but I belong to Ranger in every way that matters. Ranger has my heart, my love, and I would do absolutely anything for him. I work with him and for him, I trust him unconditionally, I've lived with him, I use his cars, he protects me, his men guard me. Damn, I've never told him I loved him.

"Cupcake. Cupcake, STEPHANIE." Joe called out to me.

I looked over at him. Confusion on my face. I was lost in thought after our kiss. I don't know how long I've been sitting here contemplating it.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting when I kissed you." Joe said quietly.

"Joe. I. I'm sorry. I just can't." I sad remorsefully.

"It's him isn't it." He asked.

"Huh?"

"Manoso, it's him." He said.

I must have had a very confused look on my face. My thoughts were flying through my head so fast I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"No nothing went on between Ranger and I. He worked while I slept, and I worked when he slept. Nothing happened Joe." I needed him to understand that I didn't cheat on him. No matter what I was feeling I never could cheat.

Joe took a big breath and sighed. "I know that you would never cheat on me. I trust you, but I thought we could sweep everything under the rug and just pick back up. We can't do that, it's not the same. Can you tell me what happened when I kissed you?"

"Joe I don't know what to say. I can't do it. I love you, honestly I do. It's just that-I-oh Joe." I had tears in my eyes. How do could I tell him even though I love him, it's not the kind of love he needs. Joe took my hand in his.

He sighed again. "I've known for a long time, I guess I've known longer than you. I just thought it was a phase, that it would pass, but it didn't. Your in love with him, you have been for a while now. I knew the moment I walked in after he was shot. You were catatonic. You thought he was going to die, and I could see that it would kill you if he did."

I started crying, I wasn't bawling or anything like that, but I was crying. Everything Joe said was true, and it was killing me that he knew, that I hurt him. He took me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Joe. I never meant for it to happen, I didn't want to believe it. I wouldn't let myself even think that I loved him."

"Shit. I think he's crazy, but he loves you Stephanie. At least I know that, and he will protect you at all costs. I love you, but I knew deep down that it wasn't going to work out between us. I can't take your job, and you can't be a burg wife. I want you to be happy, even if it is with him."

I wiped my nose on my sleeve and looked into his eyes. "Your one of the best men I know. I always thought if we ended it for good it would be yelling with lots of broken things laying around. Thank you for loving me, and being my friend."

Joe smiled at me. "Your friend, well at least we still have that don't we." I laid my head on his chest and he kissed the top of it.

"If he hurts you I'll kill him." He said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Not sure how long I want to make this story, but I've needed to get that first chapter out of my head since last June. I've thought of many different scenarios, but when that came to me yesterday it seemed right.

Chapter 2

Joe and I stayed like that for a while, neither of saying anything. I was about to get up and leave when Joe pulled me tighter to him.

"What are you going to do?" His voice was laced with concern.

"I'm going to stay at my parent's house till my apartment is ready."

"Cup-Stephanie what are you going to do about Ranger?"

"Nothing." I replied sheepishly.

"I know you don't like to talk about your feelings, but don't shut him out. I can't believe I'm giving you advice on this." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "All I'm saying is give him a chance, and don't run away every time things get difficult. Maybe things would have worked out differently between us if we actually listened to each other instead of yelling and taking time outs."

"I'm sorry, your right. We didn't give each other the decency to try to understand each others point of views. You would yell and I would scream and run off. I don't know if I can change, but I need to try."

I got up to leave, Joe walked me to the door. He gave me a hug and a quick kiss on my lips.

"We're going to be ok, aren't we?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah we are." He said smiling.

I walked out to my dad's taxi and felt like a weight had been lifted off me. I drove back to my parents house. When I entered the door I heard my dad and grandma arguing over the tv, my mother was in the kitchen. I had Rex's cage in my hand.

"Stephanie you missed dinner, but there are leftovers in fridge if your hungry."

"Thanks mom. I think I'll make a sandwich."

"I'll make one for you. You can leave the cage on the far corner of the table."

I set him down and waited while my mom made me a roast beef sandwich. I ate it then took my basket of clothes up to my old room. Lula had left and went back to her apartment. I laid down and thought about everything that happened. I don't know how to tell Ranger I'm in love with him. I don't even know if I can tell him.

I heard everyone go to their bedrooms to turn in for the night. I tossed and turned, my thoughts on Ranger. I kept looking at the clock, I must have finally dozed off around 2 A.M. At 6:30 I heard my grandmother yelling at my father to get out of the bathroom. They were yelling back and forth. My mother was in the kitchen yelling up that breakfast was ready. The smell of coffee and bacon wafted up to me, between that and the yelling I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

I stumbled down the steps. I went over to say good morning to Rex, and saw that mom had already fed him.

"Stephanie your up early." My mom said to me. My father was finishing his breakfast.

"Thanks for bringing back the cab pumpkin." He said to me. "I have an early morning pick-up."

"Dad do you think you can drop me off at Rangeman later this morning, the Buick is there."

"No problem. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

My grandma came downstairs dressed in a tight bright green workout pants with a hot pink leotard over the top that was riding so far up her butt that I didn't know how she was walking. My mom started yelling at her, and the morning fun was in full swing.

I looked back up at my dad. "I'm going to eat and shower, I can be ready in 30 minutes."

My dad smiled. "It will be about an hour before I can be back, but I'll try to hurry." He left looking at my grandmother mumbling "Crazy old bat." on the way out the door.

My mom had placed a plate with two eggs over easy, three pieces of bacon, and two slices of white toast in front of me. I ate quickly, and ran up the steps to get ready. I don't have many clothes, since I haven't had much time to go shopping. I decided to dress in Rangeman black. My dad was going to drop me off there, so I figured I might as well put in a day of work while I'm there. Ok, I want to see Ranger too.

I was waiting at the door when my dad got back. I ran out to the car before he could even put in park. I couldn't take one more minute of my mother and grandmother. I think my mom had already started her tippling.

My dad shook his head, he was no fool and completely understood having to get out of the house early. He dropped me off and told me to have a good day.

I went through the front door. Cal was working the desk and smiled at me when I entered. I never use the front door since I park in the garage.

"Good Morning Stephanie." He said all chipper.

"Morning Cal." I said.

I took the elevator up to five, and went straight to the break room. I needed more coffee. I only had four hours of sleep, and I needed a donut bad.

I grabbed my coffee and turned to walk out of the room, but hit a black wall. It reached out and held me, steadying me so I didn't fall. I looked up into Ranger's eye's.

"Babe." He said amused, before he leaned his head down and kissed me. After he pulled back from the kiss I held on for dear life. I was tired, and his kiss left me dazed.

"You look tired." He told me.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." I told him.

"Morelli keep you up all night Babe?" He asked.

"I slept at my parent's house." I looked down at the floor.

"I smell something burning." He said.

"Um, well, ugh Joe and broke up last night."

"I'm sure you'll be back together soon." He sounded distant.

"Um no we won't. We talked a lot, and decided to just be friends. We're not getting back together."

"You don't seem upset." He took my chin in his hand and tipped my face up so he could look into my eyes.

"No, I guess I'm not." I didn't know what to say, I couldn't just blurt out that I'm not sad, because I realized I don't love Joe the way I love him.

Something flashed over Ranger's face so quickly but then it was gone.

"You sure you want to work today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"I have meeting out of the office all morning. If you need to sleep just head up to seven."

"Thanks."

He kissed me quickly, and walked me over to my desk before leaving.

Of course my in-box was full of searches from Rodriguez. I finished three by noon. My butt was sore, my eyes were drooping, and I was hungry. I went to the break room, grabbed a chicken salad sandwich and a water. I took it upstairs with me. I ate it sitting on the couch, I fell asleep right after. I woke up when Ella came in an hour later.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Stephanie." She said sweetly.

"It's ok Ella, I really need to get back down to work. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

I went back down and started on more searches. The guys must have noticed how tired I was because they left me alone. Bobby came over around two.

"You ok Steph? You look like your about to fall asleep."

"I'm fine Bobby. I stayed at my parent's and it's hard to get any sleep there."

"If you need some sleeping pills just let me know."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine." I smiled at him.

Around three I noticed the men were unusually quiet, and I felt tingle on my neck. That could only mean Ranger was back. I sat up and leaned back in my chair, and my head hit bounced into Ranger.

I looked up at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were behind me."

"Did you get any sleep Babe?" He asked.

"About an hour."

"Why don't you take off now."

"No, I don't want to go back before dinner. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. Val's kids will be there, and my grandma and mom."

Ranger grimaced at the sound of my grandma. "You know you can stay with me." He said.

"Thanks, I know, but my mom is expecting me." I said.

"I've got to head out to another meeting, but it's a standing offer if you change your mind."

He leaned down and kissed me.

My brain was even fuzzier after he left. Of course I wanted to stay with him, but I can't do it. I'm so tired and there's no way I'd be able to say no, and I can't just have casual sex with him.

Somehow I managed to work till 5:45. I turned off my computer and rushed down to my car. I made it to my parent's house with a minute to spare. Dinner is at six sharp. If you're a minute late my mom would yell that everything was ruined, and put the guilt trip on you throughout the whole meal.

Great Valerie, Albert, and the girls were over too. We all sat down. I tuned everything out. I ate without tasting my food. I needed to block out the screaming. I looked up when the pitcher of water was thrown at me, well I guess it was at the table. I don't know why my mother bothers to put candles on the table when Albert is over. I guess he reached for something and knocked one of the taper candles over, setting the table-cloth on fire. I didn't notice anything till I was soaked from the pitcher of water that was thrown on the table.

I went upstairs to change. I laid down, but all I could hear was kids screaming, and my grandma and father fighting. I went out to take a walk. I walked over to Mary Lou's house, but she wasn't home. I walked back to my parents. Val and Albert were leaving. I said goodbye, and went in the house. My mother asked me to go pick my grandma up from the funeral parlor. She said she went to a wake with Ester, but Ester left early because she was having intestinal problems. My grandma stayed, and needed a ride home.

I didn't want to hear another thing about Ester's problems so I gladly left to pick grandma up. Of course she was still inside and I had to go in to get her. I found her in the corner, clacking her dentures at some guy that had to be at least 108 years old.

"Grandma you ready to go?"

"Oh Stephanie. This here is Morton. He just moved here from Florida. He's living with his daughter in the burg."

"Hi Morton. Grandma can we go now?"

"My granddaughter is a bounty hunter. She gets to chase down criminals with a hot black man."

"He's not black grandma, he's Cuban."

"Well whatever he is he's got one heck of a package on him."

"Oh the stories I can tell you." She sat down next to Morton getting ready to tell him all about my escapades.

"I'm sorry Morton, but my mother is expecting us at home and we're late. It was nice meeting you." I grabbed my grandma's arm, hauling her out of the chair.

"Call me." She yelled back to him on our way out the door.

When we got back home, I went straight to my room. Then the fighting started. My father was in the bathroom and my grandma had to go. I tried to tune them out, but it wasn't working. My cell phone rang, it was Ranger.

"Yo." I answered.

"You sound down." He stated. "Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at my parent's."

"Is it always that loud?"

"Sometimes it's louder."

"Babe."

"So what's up Batman?"

"I have a client meeting I was hoping you'd attend with me."

"Sure."

"It's business attire, Ella went shopping for you, she put everything in my apartment. Can you be here by seven-thirty?"

"No problem, I can't sleep past six here." I sighed.

"You can stay here." He said.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." I lied.

"Night Babe." He said and was gone. Wow, that was equivalent to him saying goodbye.

The fighting finally stopped. I tossed and turned again, thinking of sleeping in the same bed with Ranger. I fell asleep around midnight, only to be waken up at five-thirty by my mother.

"Stephanie are you going to be awake to eat breakfast with us?" She asked. I could not believe she woke me up to ask me if I was going to be awake. Then I heard my father in the bathroom. I knew my grandma would be up any minute to start yelling at him.

"I'm up now mom."

She smiled at me. "That's good, but you do look tired. I'm going to go make pancakes."

I got up and went downstairs as soon as I smelled the coffee. I couldn't get into the bathroom. I ate pancakes before my father even came down. I grabbed my purse, and left to go to Rangeman. I knew I looked scary with my hair in rat's nest, but I figured I'd use Ranger's shower. I don't think I would make it there by seven-thirty if I have to wait for my dad and grandma to be finished with the bathroom.

I went straight up to seven. Ranger wasn't in the apartment, and I let out a big breath of air I was holding in. I ran to the bathroom, took care of business and jumped in the shower. I was standing at the sink in a towel, doing my make-up when Ranger walked in all sweaty from his workout. He looked a little surprised at first, but then he eyed me up and down.

"You weren't here when I got up this morning." He said.

"Well my mom woke me up at five-thirty. I couldn't get into the bathroom, so I came here."

Ranger walked up to me, pulled me by the top of my towel so I was plastered to him. He leaned down and kissed me. I heard his phone ringing in the bedroom. Ranger put his head down, and I could have sworn I heard him sigh. I made a quick exit out of the bathroom, and went into the dressing room. By the time Ranger was finished with his call I was dressed in the suit Ella bought me.

It was a nice black skirt and jacket with a cobalt blue blouse. She also bought me black dress pants, a white blouse, a green blouse, a purple blouse, a couple bra and panty sets, and black pumps.

"Nice." Ranger said, giving me a quick kiss before heading to take a shower. I waited to Ranger was finished in the bathroom before going back in to do my hair.

We left to go to the meeting. We actually had to meet with three of the customers that had break-ins. They were happy to retrieve their property back, and that we were able to catch the kids who were responsible. Ranger and I assured them that this would not happen again. All three clients were happy when we left.

"Thanks Babe. You made all the clients feel comfortable. They really liked you."

"I didn't do anything." I told him. He looked over at me. I couldn't read his look this time.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" He asked. My stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes."

We had a nice lunch at Rossini's, then we went back to the office. It was two by the time we made it back. Ranger went up to change, but I was stopped by Bobby.

"How are you doing Steph?" He asked. I could see him looking me over.

"I'm fine Bobby. I'll be even better when my apartment is finished."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do." He said walking off.

Ranger came back down dressed in his usual uniform of black cargoes and painted on t-shirt. I went up to seven to change. Ella had left me some more uniforms. I quickly changed and went down to my desk.

Ranger met me when I exited the elevator. "Babe it's Friday, your tired, why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"I do need to stop at the bond's office." I said thinking how I haven't been there all week. Ranger was helping me with my skips on the weekends since I was helping him figure out who was doing the break-ins.

He pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss. I leaned into him.

"Babe, your tired, get some rest." I looked up at him. He knew that wasn't going to happen. "Please." He said. Damn, I hate when he uses that word.

"I'll try Ranger."

I went to the bond's office. Connie was filing her nails.

"Do you have any files for me?" I asked plopping down on the couch.

"I have three, but there not very big ones. One is a first time offender that got caught whacking off in the multiplex, the second is a drunk and disorderly, and the third is Dougie. He got caught selling knock off Prada purses."

"Who arrested him?"

"Officer Picky." She told me shaking her head.

"Where's Lula?" I asked.

"Vinnie's out of town for the next week, so she left early. We've been pretty slow."

I stayed and talked to Connie till I had to go eat dinner at my parents. My sister's van was there again. I walked in as Val was leaving.

"The kids are staying overnight." She told me in passing.

At dinner my mom asked if I would take Grandma and Morton to the movies. I said sure. I'd do anything to get out of the house. There is no way I could handle three screaming children tonight. Grandma and I picked up Morton and went to the movies. I insisted they could not see the x-rated movie. We went to see Remember Me with Robert Pattinson.

I fell asleep before the movie started. Grandma was a couple rows in front of me. I woke up when I heard someone yell. "Hey lady put your clothes back on." I knew it was my grandma. I managed to get her and Morton out of the movies before they called the cops. I made sure they put all of their clothes back on and dropped Morton off. I went back to my parents dropped my grandma off, and told my mom I wouldn't be back tonight.

I drove to the bond's office. I had an extra key that Ranger had lent me, I turned off the alarm and laid down on the pleather couch. I fell asleep, but about thirty minutes later I felt a tingling feeling. I grabbed for my purse, confused in my sleepy state.

Ranger squatted down in front of me. "Come on Babe, we're going home." He picked me up and carried me to his truck. Wait did he say home?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the great reviews on the last two chapters, I appreciate every one of them!

Ranger squatted down in front of me. "Come on Babe, we're going home." He picked me up and carried me to his truck. Wait did he say home?

Chapter 3

I tried to wake up, but my eyes were so heavy, and I felt extremely safe and secure in Ranger's arms. "Sleep Babe." I heard as drifted back off.

The next time my eyes fluttered open Ranger was picking me up out of the truck. "I can walk." I yawned out.

"You can barely keep your eyes open. I don't want you falling down the stairs." He told me. I looked around to see we were in a large attached garage. The garage was attached to a house, not Rangeman. I was so tired trying to process where we were. "We're home Babe." Ranger kissed my cheek.

He carried through the house and up a flight of stairs. He placed me down on the bed, undressed me and put one of his t-shirts on me. While Ranger was undressing I sat up to look around. The bedroom was huge. Ranger slid into bed and pulled me to him. "Go to sleep Carina. We can talk in the morning." I drifted back to sleep, the most content I've been in-well-forever.

I was nestled in Ranger's arms. Wait what happened last night? I checked and saw I had a t-shirt and panties on. I snuggled back into Ranger and fell back asleep. The next time I woke the smell of bvlgari wafted over to me. It smelled heavenly. I felt the bed dip and Ranger started kissing my neck. It felt too good. I sat upright.

"Bathroom?"

Ranger pointed to a door. I stepped in, closed the door and was in the biggest bathroom I've ever seen. It was done in beige and soft yellow, with cherry cabinets. It had a double vanity, a private toilet, a huge sunken jacuzzi tub and a walk in shower. The shower looked like it had eight shower heads. Wow!

I quickly went to the bathroom and then snooped around. There was a new toothbrush on the counter. I brushed my teeth, then went over to the shower. It had all the products I use on one shelf and Ranger's stuff on another. I decided a shower was in order. I took my time, shaved and exfoliated. When I stepped out I saw Ranger had set a towel out for me. I dried off and saw a pale blue silk bathrobe on the back of the door. I put the robe on and went back out to the bedroom.

I smelled breakfast, glanced at the clock by the bed and noticed it was 11:30. There was a double set of french doors leading out to the balcony. One of the sets was open. I went out to find Ranger relaxing, looking out at the ocean. The breakfast tray was on the table. He looked up and motioned for me to sit. I sat down and he placed a plate of food in front of me. There was an egg white omelet filled with vegetables and cheese, wheat toast, bacon, orange juice and coffee. Ranger and I ate in silence, well I moaned, but that doesn't count.

"Where are we?" I asked when I finished eating.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

He didn't answer so I decided to wait to see how long it would take. I was looking out at the ocean. I thought back to last night. I went to the office, fell asleep on the couch, Ranger came in, picked me up and said we were going home. OMG, I stared at him open-mouthed.

"This-this is your house?"

Ranger gave me a barely there nod and there was hint of smirk.

"Where?" I asked.

"Deal."

"Alexander Ramos has a house in Deal." I said.

"He lives about a mile down the road." Ranger answered.

"You live on Oceanic Boulevard in Deal?"

Ranger nodded again.

"Why did you bring me here now?" I was in a bit of shock. How could I never have guessed that he had a house near Ramos. He was well hidden and always knew when I was driving by.

"It's someday." He answered. He told me someday. He also told me the Bat-cave is forever.

Ranger leaned back pulled me out of my chair, and sat me across his lap. He kissed me. It was slow and passionate. When he pulled away I was a little dizzy. Ranger started talking. I laid my head on his chest listening.

"I'm sorry that I said and did some stupid stuff in the past. I'm not good with emotions. I tried to push you away, but I love you too much to stay away from you. I finally realized that I need you. I thought if you were with me that it would put you in danger, but when your not with me your in more danger. I sent you back to Morelli because he's a good guy, and I thought he could give you what you need."

I started to interrupt him. He put a finger on my lips.

"Let me finish. Please." I nodded for him to continue.

I know now that was one of the stupidest things I ever did. It killed me every time you went back to him, and I couldn't stay away from you. I poached because I had to have some part of you. Now I know I can't live with any less than all of you." He looked me in the eye and I could see all the love written on his face. His blank face was gone and he smiled at me.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum I love you. I can't bear it when were apart. I go crazy when I don't know where you are. I need you. Will you marry me?"

All I could think was yes, yes, yes!

"Ranger I could never commit to Joe, because I wasn't in love with him. My heart has always belonged to you. I would push you away when you got to close because I knew if I made love to you again and you walked away my heart could never withstand the pain. I love you. Yes, I'll marry you."

Ranger picked me up and spun me around. He gave me a wolf grin and carried me over to the bed. He kissed my ring finger and slipped a three carat princess cut solitaire ring on it.

"There's no going back now." He said.

"I would never dream of it." I replied.

"Can we get married here on the beach?" I asked.

Ranger nodded before covering my mouth with his, and I lost all coherent thought after that.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

M.


End file.
